Man trifft sich immer zweimal im Leben
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Nachdem David aus Richards Gewalt befreit ist, braucht er Abstand zu Kerima... genauso wie Rokko und Lisa. Doch nicht lange, denn nach und nach treffen sich alle wieder.


**Man trifft sich immer zweimal im Leben**

„Komm, Arianchen, mach's noch mal! Mach's für Mama!" Rokko war gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen und beobachtete seine Frau, die im Schneidersitz vor dem Laufgitter saß und ihre gemeinsame Tochter Ariane zu etwas ermutigte – er wusste noch nicht, wozu, aber er würde es herausfinden: „Da lässt man euch Frauenzimmer nur einen Tag alleine und schon macht ihr nur Blödsinn." Erst jetzt merkte Lisa, dass Rokko in der Tür stand. Sie sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals: „Du wirst nicht glauben, was sie heute getan hat!" – „Sie hat ein Spaceshuttle gebaut und hat damit ein paar Runden im Wohnzimmer gedreht?" Lisa lockerte die Umarmung und sah ihn gespielt vorwurfsvoll an: „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber heute hat sie sich das erste Mal vom Bauch auf den Rücken gedreht." Lisa grinste breit – ihr Mutterherz platzte fast vor Stolz. „Und du hast gesagt, ich könnte ruhig zur Arbeit gehen, weil ich hier nichts verpassen würde." Rokko war enttäuscht, dass er diesen wichtigen Moment im Leben seiner Tochter verpasst hatte – als sie sich das erste Mal vom Rücken auf den Bauch gedreht hatte, war er dabei gewesen und er konnte sich nur zu gut an daran erinnern, er war so stolz auf sein Arianchen gewesen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ein Kind sein Leben so bereichern konnte. „Ich habe ein Video davon gedreht, aber nur von der zweiten Rolle – für die erste war ich nicht schnell genug." Lisa deutete auf die Kamera, die auf dem kleinen Couchtisch lag. Rokko nickte und grinste breit: „Na hoffentlich komme ich in den Genuss einer Demonstration." Vorsichtig beugte er sich über das Laufgitter: „Hallo Arianchen, der Papa ist wieder da." Das kleine, dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit den blauen Augen ließ sofort das Plüschtier, das sie in den Händen hielt, los und streckte ihre Ärmchen nach ihm aus, denn sie war total fixiert auf den lustigen Mann mit den bunten Hemden, der von sich immer als „Papa" sprach. Rokko musste lächeln, seine Tochter war aber auch zu süß. Letztlich setzte er sich auf die Stelle, an der vorher Lisa gesessen hatte – wenn Ariane ihn jetzt sehen wollte, dann musste sie sich wohl oder übel auf den Bauch drehen und siehe da, sie tat es: Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und hob ihr kleines Köpfchen, dazu strampelte sie mit ihren Armen und Beinen und quietschte vergnügt. Langsam wurden ihre Augen groß und ihr Kopf ganz rot – sie konnte nicht mehr und nach einem weiteren Augenblick drehte sie sich unter einem erschöpften Stöhnen wieder auf den Rücken. Ariane führte ihre Hände so zusammen, als wollte sie sich selbst applaudieren. Rokko war begeistert: „Wenn du jetzt so rumkugeln kannst, müssen wir ja richtig auf dich aufpassen." Er war aufgestanden und hatte seine Tochter aus dem Laufgitter gehoben. Das kleine Mädchen in dem gelben Strampler gluckste erfreut und spielte mit ihren Fingerchen gleich an den glänzenden Hemdknöpfen ihres Papas – die sahen so verführerisch aus, dass man sie einfach anfassen musste. „Da hat dir die Mama aber etwas Hübsches angezogen. Damit brichst du in der Krabbelgruppe bestimmt einige Herzen." – „Der passt ihr bestimmt nicht mehr, wenn sie in die Krabbelgruppe geht", warf Lisa lachend ein. „Ach Schatz, unser Spätzchen wird so schnell groß." Rokko setzte sich mit der kleinen Ariane im Arm auf das Sofa und brachte sie mit Grimassen zum Lachen. Verträumt beobachtete Lisa die Szene und dachte an die Zeit zurück, als dieses Glück noch auf wackeligen Beinen gestanden hatte…

„David, nein, du darfst nicht sterben, ich liebe dich doch, hörst du?" Wie lange hatte Lisa sich wohl eingebildet, dass es ihr Aufschrei war, der David aus dem Reich der Toten zurückgeholt hatte? Lange, ziemlich lange – bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie begriff, dass er zwar sagte, er würde sie lieben, aber dass es einen Unterschied zwischen sagen und meinen gab. Wenn sie heute auf diesen Tag zurückblickte, dann erinnerte sie die ganze Situation an eine schlechte Krankenhausserie. Niemand wusste, was Davids Herzstillstand letztlich beendet hatte, aber es passte nun einmal wunderbar in ihre kleine Märchenwelt: Aschenputtel rettet den Prinzen vorm Ertrinken, Aschenputtel rettet die Feenwelt vor Lord Voldemor und anderen Gefahren und, als dramatischer Höhepunkt sozusagen, Aschenputtels zauberhafte Aura erweckt Prinz Charming von den Toten – Dornröschen einmal umgekehrt.

Nachdem David wieder bei Bewusstsein, aber zu schwach war, um Lisas Gegenwart wahrzunehmen, war letztere zurück in die Firma gegangen. Es wäre besser gewesen, sie hätte die nächste Bahn nach Hause genommen, aber nach Hause wollte sie partout nicht. Sie wollte David irgendwie nahe sein und wo wäre sie das mehr als bei Kerima? Hier hatten sie sich gemeinsam Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen, gemeinsam gearbeitet und gekämpft. Sich an all diese Momente erinnernd lief Lisa durch das Kerima-Gebäude. Still war es hier nachts und dunkel. Trotzdem hatte sie keine Angst. Sie liebte diese Firma, sie hatte alles für diese Firma getan und… hier war man nie wirklich alleine. Hier hatte sie wahre Freunde gefunden… und die wahre Liebe. Lisa seufzte. Die wahre Liebe. Bald war David wieder ganz gesund und dann würden sie endlich die Beziehung führen können, die sie sich schon so lange wünschte. Plötzlich hielt sie an. Sie stand vor der Tür, auf der normalerweise „Rokko Kowalski" stand. Jemand hatte die Buchstaben halbherzig von der Tür gekratzt. Was das wohl sollte?, zuckte Lisa mit den Schultern. Ach ja, Rokko. Ohne ihn würde David wahrscheinlich immer noch im Wald liegen… Gleich morgen würde sie sich bei ihm bedanken. Dazu war sie in der ganzen Hektik noch nicht gekommen. Sie ging ein wenig weiter, als ihr die abgekratzten Buchstaben wieder in den Sinn kamen. Irgendetwas stimmte doch da nicht, dachte sie bei sich. Sie drehte wieder um und lief in Rokkos Büro. „Was ist denn hier los?", entfuhr es Lisa laut, als sie erkannte, dass das Büro komplett leer geräumt war – lediglich die Möbel waren noch da, aber alles, was dem Werbefachmann gehörte, war weg. Die Schreibtischlampe war noch an. Lisa trat an den Schreibtisch und warf einen Blick darauf. Dort lag ein Zettel. Hoffentlich eine Erklärung für das alles! Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin nahm das Papier in die Hand und las es aufmerksam. Oh nein, das war Rokkos Kündigung! Kein Wort über seine Beweggründe, gar nichts. Lisa, schallt sie sich, sei doch nicht so naiv. Er hat gekündigt, weil er in dich verliebt ist und du nicht in ihn. Gegen David hatte er ja nun wirklich keine Chance. Sie liebte David und David liebte sie. Bald würden sie ein glückliches Paar sein und… das wollte Rokko ganz sicher nicht sehen. Lisa seufzte – normalerweise war sie ganz groß im Schönreden, aber irgendwie funktionierte das in dieser Nacht nicht wirklich. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, dass Rokko einfach so die Firma verlassen hatte – ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne dass sie ihm hatte danken können… Sie könnte ihn anrufen und… nein! Wenn er das gewollt hätte, dann hätte er nicht gekündigt! Er wollte nichts mehr mit Kerima zu tun haben und wer konnte ihm das verübeln?

„Lisa, hör zu, ich brauche einfach mehr Freiraum. Du engst mich so ein mit deinen Erwartungen. Ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit. Ich möchte… ich werde… ich werde den Segeltörn machen, den ich schon immer machen wollte. Das wird mir helfen, Abstand zu dem allen hier zu kriegen und…" Tränen sammelten sich in Lisas blauen Augen. Mit jedem Wort, das David gesprochen hatte, wurde ihr klar: Er würde sich nicht zu ihr bekennen. Er würde nicht die Beziehung mit ihr eingehen, die er ihr vor seiner Entführung versprochen hatte. „Aber David…", warf sie ein. „Ich könnte mitkommen", schlug sie vor. „Nein", lehnte David ab. „Das ist etwas, das ich alleine tun muss. Ich muss erstmal zu mir selbst finden, bevor ich zu anderen Menschen finden kann, verstehst du das?" – „Ich bin doch nicht irgendwer", warf Lisa ein. „Ich bin…", senkte sie ihre Stimme. „… die Frau, die du liebst… dachte ich." – „Lisa, mach es mir und dir doch nicht schwerer als es ohnehin schon ist. Ich muss das einfach tun – egal, was ich für dich fühle oder nicht fühle." Kerimas ehemaliger Geschäftsführer warf seine Reisetasche in sein frisch restauriertes Segelboot. „Lisa?", drehte er sich um, nachdem er seiner Tasche gefolgt war. „Wenn du… also während meiner Abwesenheit… wenn dir ein Mann begegnet, der dich glücklich macht, dann… ich könnte es dir nicht verübeln, okay? Ich würde es genauso machen…" Lisa schluckte hart. „Gute Reise", zwang sie sich zu sagen.

„Hallo Lisa! Ich dachte, nach einem Tag und einer Nacht Zuhause wäre es an der Zeit, meine kleine Schwester endlich zu sehen, aber wenn sie nicht nach Göberitz kommt, muss ich eben nach Berlin kommen", strahle Bruno, als er in das Büro der Mehrheitseignerin gestürmt kam. „Hey", grüßte Lisa abwesend. „Wie war… ähm… entschuldige, wo warst du doch gleich?" – „In Ungarn, in Ungarn", schüttelte Bruno den Kopf. „Das komplette letzte Jahr. Ist das alles, was du zu meiner Begrüßung zu sagen hast? Wir haben uns zwölf Monate nicht gesehen… Selbst Helga ist aufgesprungen und mir um den Hals gefallen." – „Sie hat nur in der Anfangszeit empfindlich auf dich reagiert. Es ist mittlerweile fünf Jahre her, dass du in unser Leben geplatzt bist, weißt du?" – „Echt, schon so lange? Ich finde, das ist genug, um…" – „… eine Umarmung zu verdienen", vervollständigte Lisa. In der Zwischenzeit war sie aufgestanden und auf ihren Halbbruder zugegangen. „Willkommen zurück! Wie geht's dir? Wie war dein Jahr? Erzähl mir alles!", bestürmte sie ihn dann. „Besser nicht. Du wirktest schwer beschäftigt, als ich reinkam. Du warst letzte Nacht nicht Zuhause… Ist hier alles in Ordnung?" – „Nein", gestand Lisa seufzend. „Ich glaube… jemand kauft völlig unmotiviert Aktien… es sieht nach einem… einem Übernahmeversuch aus." – „Oh nein", entfuhr es Bruno erschrocken. „Kann ich irgendetwas tun? Ich… keine Ahnung, ich weiß nichts von Unternehmen wie Kerima, aber wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich tun kann, dann…" – „Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendetwas gibt, was ich oder du oder wir zusammen tun können. Und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob es das wert wäre, wenn es etwas gäbe…" – „Du gibst auf?", erkannte Bruno erschrocken. „Du gibst das Unternehmen einfach auf?" – „Was soll ich denn machen? Ohne David…" – „David, David", redete Bruno sich langsam in Rage. „Ist der immer noch nicht abgemeldet? Brauchst du den allen Ernstes hier für?" – „Bruno, ich glaube, du verstehst das nicht." – „Nein, das verstehe ich wirklich nicht. Ist das so ein Sado-Maso-Ding? Der Typ lässt dich hängen und statt ihn einfach zu vergessen…" – „Bruno, bitte, das ist ein wenig komplizierter als du dir das vorstellst." – „Offensichtlich. Erklär es mir", verlangte Lisas Halbbruder. „Es ist einfach so, dass…", setzte Lisa an, als ihre Bürotür aufflog. „Frau Plenske, darf ich Ihnen jemanden vorstellen?", spazierte Hugo in das Büro seiner Chefin. „Nora Lindberg, die neue Schnittdirectrice!", strahlte der Modedesigner. „Haben Sie es endlich geschafft, eine aus dem Wust an Bewerbungen herauszusuchen", seufzte Lisa. „Höre ich da Kritik an meinem Auswahlverfahren?", musterte Hugo sie eindringlich. „Jede einzelne meiner Schöpfungen ist wie ein Kind für mich. Sie würden doch auch nicht irgendwen als Kindermädchen engagieren, oder?" – „Ein netter Vergleich", grinste Lisa mit einem Mal. „Nun denn, Frau Lindberg, Willkommen auf dem sinkenden Kahn." – „Was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung, Frau Plenske? Sicher, es hat immer wieder stürmische Zeiten gegeben, aber Kerima ist ein unsinkbares Schlachtschiff", wandte Hugo sich fast schon hysterisch lachend an seine neue Mitarbeiterin. Diese hingegen musterte mit viel Interesse den jungen Mann, der sich sofort weggedreht, als sie zur Tür hereingekommen war. „Sind Sie nicht der Tölpel, der mich vor einer halben Stunde fast umgefahren hätte? Wegen dem alle meine Entwürfe durcheinander waren?", sprach sie Bruno an. „Schon möglich", gestand dieser zerknirscht. „Aber es war keine Absicht", verteidigte er sich. „Das wäre ja auch noch schöner!", empörte Nora sich. „Was machen Sie hier? Arbeiten Sie etwa auch hier?" – „Nein, und ich stalke Sie auch nicht, wenn Sie das beruhigt. Ich bin der Halbbruder der Mehrheitseignerin." – „Sie haben einen Halbbruder, Frau Plenske?", staunte Hugo. „Herr Kowalski hatte Recht, Sie sind ein wandelndes Mysterium." – „Rokko?", fragte Lisa hoffnungsvoll. „Haben Sie etwas von ihm gehört? Wie geht es ihm?", bestürmte Lisa den Modeschöpfer. „Als ich ihn zuletzt sah, ging es ihm gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Ich zog gerade aus seiner Wohnung aus und wieder in meine", erklärte Hugo. „Er sagte etwas von einem neuen Job – nichts Aufregendes, aber durchaus einträglich." – „Hier in Berlin?" – „Was?", hakte Hugo ob der Unterbrechung irritiert nach. „Arbeitet er hier in Berlin?" – „Ich denke schon. Im Großraum schätze ich. Wieso interessiert Sie das so?" – „Ich… ich", begann Lisa unsicher zu stottern. „Naja, wenn Sie es wissen, kommen Sie in mein Atelier und erzählen es mir. Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit. Frau Lindberg?", forderte Hugo seine neue Mitarbeiterin auf, ihm zu folgen.

Es war wieder einer von den Montagmorgen, vor denen Lisa Angst hatte. Sie hatte ihr Büro betreten und den Computer hochgefahren. Gleich würde sie sehen, wie dicht sie diesmal davor stand, Kerima zu verlieren. Sehr viele Aktien fehlten dem „Feind" ja nicht mehr, um Kerima an sich zu reißen. Lisa seufzte. Wieder einmal fragte sie sich, ob es das wert war… ohne David, nur für sie ganz alleine. Sie griff nach der Zeitung, die Jürgen ihr an diesem Morgen in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Irgendetwas von interessanten Artikeln hatte er gemurmelt. Ein Blättchen für mittelständische Unternehmer. Pf, dachte Lisa bei sich. Bald würde sie ganz sicher keine Unternehmerin mehr sein. Kästner Schrauben und Werkzeuge, las sie. Eine aufstrebende Firma am Stadtrand von Berlin… wollten neue Akzente setzen… Investition in neue Vermarktungs- und Vertriebswege… haben gerade ihren ersten eigenen PR-Chef engagiert. Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. Was für ein gähnend langweiliger Artikel! Trotzdem las sie weiter. Am Ende des Artikels fand sie eine Telefonnummer und eine Kontaktperson. Die Firma suchte einen Unternehmensberater für ihre Expansionspläne. Lisa seufzte. Unternehmensberaterin… das wäre schön. Das war aufregend, ständig neue Firmen, neue Leute, sich bloß nicht zu lange an irgendetwas oder irgendwen binden. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Computerbildschirm. Im Moment war der Markt leer, es gab keine Aktien mehr, die man aufkaufen konnte. Lisa wusste nicht, wie lange es so bleiben würde, aber es würde erst einmal ein wenig Ruhe herrschen. Seufzend erhob sie sich. Sie verließ ihr Büro, um einen Rundgang durch die Firma zu machen.

„Hugo, das geht nicht", hörte Lisa Sophie schon von weitem. „Das ist… unmöglich! Wer soll das tragen? Kleine Hutzelwesen, die nach Hause telefonieren wollen?" – „Du hast ja keine Ahnung von Mode! Das wird der Hit der nächsten Saison, das spüre ich." – „Als Geschäftsführerin sage ich dir, dass du diese Idee ganz schnell vergessen musst. Das ist… ehrlich, das geht wirklich nicht." Ohne von den Anwesenden bemerkt worden zu sein, gesellte Lisa sich zu den sich streitenden Kollegen. Kritisch betrachtete sie den Stein des Anstoßes – innerlich gab sie Sophie Recht, das Kleid konnte man wirklich niemandem zumuten… „Ähm, Herr Haas, wieso versuchen Sie nicht…", wollte Lisa vermitteln. „Och nein, schon wieder ein Plenskescher Kompromiss!", fiel Sophie ihr sofort ins Wort. „Sie sollten einmal eine Entscheidung treffen, ohne dabei Friedensnobelpreis-Ambitionen zu haben! Sobald ich hier das Sagen habe, weht hier ein anderer Wind." – „Du bist doch schon Geschäftsführerin", mischte Hugo sich ein. „Noch mehr zu sagen, Chéri", erklärte Sophie im süffisant lächelnd. Lisa schluckte – es war Sophie, die versuchte, Kerima zu übernehmen, erkannte sie mit einem Mal. „Ich… ich lasse Sie dann mal weiterarbeiten", stolperte sie sichtlich konsterniert aus dem Atelier.

„Danke für das Gespräch", lächelte Lisa das Telefon an. „Ich freue mich sehr darauf, Sie persönlich kennenzulernen und die Firma zu besichtigen. Ja, bis morgen." Sie legte den Telefonhörer zurück und strich über den Zeitungsartikel, den sie am Morgen noch als langweilig empfunden hatte. Dieser Herr Kästner war doch recht nett gewesen. Gleich morgen konnte sie sich dort vorstellen. Das war eine gute Entscheidung. Sie hatte alles für Kerima getan, was sie konnte, mehr ging einfach nicht.

„Du tust was?", fragte Bruno ungläubig. Die Plenskes waren ebenfalls geplättet von Lisas Ankündigung. Immer wieder schüttelte Helga den Kopf, als wollte sie sagen: Das ist der Untergang. „Ich werde als freie Unternehmensberaterin tätig sein. Anfangen werde ich bei Kästner Schrauben und Werkzeuge." – „Schrauben und Werkzeuge? Bei deinem Potential! Lisa, mal ehrlich", ergriff Bernd das Wort. „Nichts Lisa, mal ehrlich. Ich habe doch eigentlich keine Ahnung von Mode. Ich hatte mehr Schwein als Verstand in den letzten Monaten. Und ohne… ohne… Rokko und David… ich kriege das einfach nicht mehr gewuppt, okay? Ich werde meine Aktien den Seidels anbieten und wenn die sie nicht wollen, dann…" – „Nein!", fiel Bruno ihr ins Wort. „Überschreib sie mir, okay? Ich bezahle sie dir, sobald ich kann, aber… ich will nicht, dass du Kerima abgibst." – „Wieso?" – „Weil du es eines Tages bereuen könntest. Komm schon, ich bin dein Bruder. Ich übernehme die Aktien und führe Kerima in deinem Sinne weiter, bis du… bis du zur Vernunft gekommen bist."

Für Lisa fühlte es sich an wie ein Befreiungsschlag, als sie am nächsten Tag am anderen Ende von Berlin aus der S-Bahn stieg. Das war der erste Tag in ihrem Leben als Unternehmensberaterin. Sie hatte jede Menge Erfahrung und konnte dieser Schraubenfabrik ganz sicher hilfreich sein. „Frau Plenske?", sprach sie ein älterer Herr an. „Ja?", fuhr Lisa herum. „Erich Kästner", stellte er sich vor. Lisa machte große Augen. „Ja, ich habe auf den Namen meiner Frau geheiratet. Ich fand es witzig, plötzlich ein Erich Kästner zu sein. Naja, wenn meine Frau Honnecker mit Nachnamen heißen würde, hätte ich wohl darauf verzichtet, aber Erich Kästner fand ich witzig… und viel besser als Erich Müller… das mein Mädchenname… also Jungsname, wenn Sie so wollen", prasselte Erichs Redeschwall auf die neue Unternehmensberaterin ein. „Oh… okay", sagte Lisa, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst sagen sollte. „Ich bin ein bisschen nervös, wissen Sie? Man trifft nicht jeden Tag Kerimas Mehrheitseignerin. Ich dachte, es wäre besser, Sie hier abzuholen. Es ist nicht so einfach, die Firma zu finden, wissen Sie?", fuhr der Mann fort. „Es freut mich sehr, dass Sie sich beworben haben. Ich habe das TV-Porträt über Sie gesehen und mir gedacht, dass Sie ein ganz besonderer Mensch sind, aber… naja… dass Sie mal als Unternehmensberaterin bei mir tätig sein könnten… davon habe ich nicht zu träumen gewagt." Lisa lächelte scheu. „Ich bin ein ganz normales Mädchen", erklärte sie leise. „Erzählen Sie mir lieber von Kästner Schrauben und Werkzeuge."

„Ja, das ist also die Firma. Ich gebe zu, die Produktion ist jetzt nicht so aufregend, aber Sie haben einen Eindruck davon bekommen", führte Erich Lisa durch das Gebäude. „Das war ein netter Einblick, aber ich glaube, ich brauche eher… naja… theoretische Abläufe, um die Firma optimieren zu können." – „Verstehe", entgegnete Erich. „Dann ist es wohl das Beste, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt Ihr Büro zeige, oder?" – „Das wäre nett, aber Tisch und Stuhl reicht auch", erwiderte Lisa schnell. „Das trifft sich gut, dass Sie das anbieten. Sehen Sie, so viel Platz ist hier nicht. Ich habe ja damals, als ich die Firma gegründet habe, nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir mal so erfolgreich sein könnten. Die Örtlichkeiten sind also nicht so groß. Sie werden sich also das Büro mit jemandem teilen müssen." Erich blieb vor einer Tür stehen. „Und das witzige ist,…", schwang er sie auf. „… dass der junge Mann auch mal bei Kerima Moda gearbeitet hat." Lisa äugte in das Büro und erspähte einen braun gelockten Mann. „Rokko", entfuhr es ihr entsetzt. Der Angesprochene sah auf. Er blieb einen Moment lang ruhig. „Frau Plenske", nickte er ihr dann stoisch zu. „Wenn Sie sich schon kennen, dann muss ich Sie ja nicht weiter vorstellen. Sehen Sie, Frau Plenske, das meinte ich. Das ist der Tisch, den Sie sich erbeten haben", deutete er grinsend auf einen großen runden Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. „Den müssen Sie sich mit Herrn Kowalski teilen", erklärte er ihr. Er ging auf Lisa zu und sah auf sie herab. „Sie sind sicher besseres gewöhnt. Wenn Sie also nicht mehr hier arbeiten wollen, dann…" Lisa warf einen Blick auf Rokko, der sich schon wieder seiner Arbeit zugewandt hatte und so tat, als wäre sie gar nicht da. „Nein", antwortete Lisa mit fester Stimme. „Das ist okay, wirklich. Kann ich die Bücher heute schon sehen?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Gott, so kann sich kein Mensch konzentrieren", sprang Lisa von ihrem Arbeitsplatz auf. Sie hechtete auf das Radio zu und stellte es aus. „Entschuldigen Sie mal", meldete Rokko sich zu Wort. „Ich würde das gerne hören. Ich kann so besser arbeiten." – „Oh, reden Sie auch schon mit mir?", giftete Lisa. Seit sie bei Kästner Schrauben und Werkzeuge angefangen hatte, hatte Rokko sie keines Wortes gewürdigt, jeden Versuch ihrerseits mit ihm zu reden abgewürgt. Das ging jetzt schon fast einen Monat so. „Nun, ich versuche meine Arbeit bestmöglich zu machen und ohne Musik gehe ich tot. Würden Sie das Radio also bitte wieder anschalten?" – „Nein", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Das ist viel zu laut." – „Dann drehen Sie eben ein bisschen am Lautstärkeregler. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich nicht kompromissbereit", stichelte Rokko.

Lisa atmete immer wieder tief durch, so als würde sie versuchen, ihren Frust wegzuatmen. Es war unmöglich im gleichen Zimmer mit diesem Mann zu arbeiten. Im Moment lief er durch das Büro und musterte die Fotos, die er über den kompletten Fußboden verteilt hatte. Jetzt endlich konnte sie Mariella verstehen. Die hatte mit Rokkos Arbeitsweise ja auch so ihre Schwierigkeiten gehabt. „Entschuldigung", rauschte Erich Kästner in das Chaos. „Oh… ähm… ja… jeder wie er so lustig ist", kommentierte er Rokkos Arbeitsstil. „Ich bin auch nur hier, um Ihnen zu sagen… also… morgen findet das alljährliche Firmenpicknick statt. Es ist Ihr erstes, deshalb dachte ich, ich komme persönlich und erkläre Ihnen, wie das ablaufen wird. Alle Mitarbeiterinnen packen einen Picknickkorb, der dann beim Fest von den Mitarbeitern ersteigert wird. Der Erlös geht an die Kinderkrebshilfe. Ich könnte verstehen, wenn Sie nicht mitmachen möchten, Frau Plenske, aber… es wäre nett, nicht wahr?" Lisa sah in die hoffnungsvollen Augen des älteren Herrn. „Ja, das wäre nett. Ich… ich komme an einem Supermarkt vorbei, wenn ich nach Hause fahre. Es dürfte kein Problem sein, einen Picknickkorb zu packen." – „Packen Sie genug für zwei. Derjenige, der ihn ersteigert, picknickt dann mit derjenigen, die ihn gepackt hat", lachte Erich, bevor er aus dem Büro seiner zwei Mitarbeiter tänzelte. „Ich liebe das Firmenpicknick", verkündete er fröhlich.

„Kommt schon, Leute! Ein schöner Picknickkorb, extra gepackt von Frau Plenske! Das ist ihr erstes Firmenpicknick! Will ihn denn wirklich niemand haben?", feuerte Erich seine Mitarbeiter an. Lisa stand betreten in einer Ecke. Das war ja schlimmer als damals im Sportunterricht, als niemand sie in die Mannschaft wählen wollte. „Na los, es wird sich doch wohl einer finden, der diesen Korb ersteigern möchte! Immer daran denken, der glückliche Ersteigerer hat danach die Ehre, mit Frau Plenske zu essen und sie näher kennenzulernen. Das ist besser als jeder Firmeneinstand. Kommt schon!", ließ Erich nicht locker. „15 Euro", erbarmte sich jemand aus dem Vertrieb. „15 Euro. Das ist… hey, das ist echt lausig. Das ist zu Gunsten der Kinderkrebshilfe. Ein bisschen mehr dürfte es schon sein", erwiderte Erich fast schon gekränkt. „20 Euro", bot ein anderer. „20", wiederholte der Firmeninhaber. „Andere Gebote?" Lisa seufzte innerlich. Wenn jetzt niemand etwas sagte, dann war dieser Spießrutenlauf endlich vorbei. „Okay… 20 zum ersten… 20 zum zweiten… 20 zum…" – „100 Euro", erschall eine Stimme von ganz hinten. Lisa drehte sich um und musste sich ein wenig recken, um den Bieter zu erkennen. „Rokko Kowalski bietet 100 Euro!", freute Erich sich. „Bietet irgendwer mehr?", blickte er in die Runde. Nervöses Gemurmel ging durch die Belegschaft von Kästner Schrauben und Werkzeuge. „Gut, dann 100 zum ersten, 100 zum zweiten und 100 zum dritten. Lisa Plenskes Korb ist verkauft an Rokko Kowalski. Viel Spaß Ihnen beiden beim Picknick!", winkte Erich Rokko zu sich, damit dieser seinen Korb in Empfang nehmen konnte.

„Einer meiner Neffen hatte im letzten Jahr einen bösartigen Nierentumor. Nur deshalb habe ich das gemacht. Die Kinderkrebshilfe kann jeden Cent gebrauchen", stellte Rokko auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Picknickplatz fest. „Okay", versuchte Lisa ihre Kränkung zu verbergen. „Wie… wie viele Neffen haben Sie, wenn ich fragen darf." – „Zwei", antwortete Rokko knapp. „Die Kinder meines Bruders sind echt duffte. Und es geht Fynn auch schon viel besser." – „Das ist schön", entgegnete Lisa unsicher. „Herr Kowalski… es tut mir leid", seufzte sie herzzerreißend. „Bitte, verderben Sie mir jetzt nicht das Picknick mit alten Geschichten." – „Nein… ich schätze… also das Picknick. Sehen Sie… meine Mutter war gestern Abend mit meinem Vater zum Kegeln und ich musste das alles selbst machen… ich befürchte fast… Sie haben gerade sehr viel Geld für etwas ausgegeben, das… naja… ungenießbar sein könnte." Mit jedem Wort, das Lisa sprach, errötete sie mehr. Mit einem Mal erinnerte sie Rokko wieder an die Lisa Plenske, in die er sich verliebt hatte und es wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er noch nicht so über sie hinweg war wie er sich gerne einredete. „Das werde ich gleich mal testen", deutete Rokko grinsend auf einen Fleck auf der Wiese. „Ist der Platz okay?", wollte er von seiner Kollegin wissen. „Perfekt", seufzte diese erleichtert.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Kerima?", wollte Rokko auf einem Sandwich herumkauend von Lisa wissen. „Was soll mit Kerima sein?", stellte diese die Gegenfrage. „Ich schätze, da läuft der übliche Wahnsinn." – „Der übliche Wahnsinn, he? Und wieso sind Sie nicht mitten drin?" – „Ich… es war einfach nicht mehr dasselbe, nachdem Sie und David weg waren. Ich war den ewigen Kampf und das ewige Zittern um die Firma leid. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich weiß, dass das schrecklich selbstsüchtig ist, aber… es war irgendwann einfach zu viel." Rokko zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Naja, man kann sich nicht von seinem Job auffressen lassen", kommentierte er dann. „Und David hat Kerima auch verlassen?", versuchte er mehr Informationen aus Lisa herauszukitzeln. „Er macht eine Weltumseglung", versuchte Lisa so neutral wie möglich zu sagen, trotzdem konnte man ihre Enttäuschung und auch ihre Wut heraushören. „Und Sie sind nicht mit von der Partie? Ich dachte, nach all dem…" – „Nein", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Dass ich mitkomme, war nie eine Option und… wir sind nie zusammengekommen. Das freut Sie doch jetzt sicher", wurde ihr Tonfall dann stichelnd. „Ehrlich gesagt, nein", gab Rokko sich sanft. „Sehen Sie, ich denke, dass Sie… naja… Ihre Gefühle für David Seidel ein Mal mit David Seidel ausgelebt haben müssen, um zu sehen, ob er wirklich Ihre große Liebe ist und um… naja… offen und frei zu sein für andere… amouröse Erfahrungen… damit Sie später nichts bereuen oder so… Darum habe ich Kerima auch verlassen. Ich dachte, ich stünde Ihnen beiden besser nicht im Weg mit meinen Gefühlen für Sie. Das hat Sie doch immer ein bisschen irritiert, oder? Ich meine, dass ich mich in Sie verliebt habe…" Lisa zog die Stirn kraus. „Ich weiß, dass war jetzt eher schwammig, aber vielleicht haben Sie ja doch verstanden, was ich damit sagen wollte." – „Ich denke…", setzte Lisa an. „… das habe ich. Es erdet unglaublich, so abserviert zu werden." Sie wurde still, griff nach einem Sandwich und biss beherzt hinein. „Die sind gar nicht schlecht", wechselte Rokko das Thema und deutete auf das belegte Brot. „Aber sonderlich gut auch nicht", lachte Lisa. „Naja, als Junggeselle hat man irgendwann keine großen Ansprüche mehr an seine Nahrung – schimmelfrei wird bevorzugt, ist aber keine Grundvoraussetzung." – „Herr Kowalski!", entfuhr es Lisa entsetzt. „Sie scherzen doch? Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie scherzen!" – „Ich scherze", beruhigte Rokko sein Gegenüber lachend. „Herr Kowalski", fasste Lisa sich plötzlich ein Herz. „Es tut mir wirklich leid." – „Naja, vielleicht ist der Kuchen, den Sie gebacken haben, ja besser", warf Rokko gut gelaunt ein. „Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht", widersprach Lisa. „Es tut mir leid, wie das alles gelaufen ist… das mit Ihnen und mir. Ich habe Ihnen nie für Ihre Unterstützung in all der Zeit danken können und auch nicht mehr können, weil Sie ja dann so plötzlich weg waren und ich nicht wusste... Ich… es… Vielen Dank", seufzte Lisa, als würde ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fallen. „Und der Kuchen… der ist nach Ihrem Rezept. Er kann also gar nicht schlecht sein", grinste sie dann.

„Nachdem wir nun alle gestärkt sein, können wir zum lustigen Teil des Firmenpicknicks übergehen", lachte Erich Kästner ausgelassen. „Karaoke!" – „Oh nein", flüsterte Lisa entsetzt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er jemanden zwingt", kicherte Rokko neben ihr. „Wir haben mehrere Kategorien", erklärte Erich seinen Mitarbeitern. „Einzel Herren und Damen sowie Duett. Zum Aufwärmen fangen wir mit den Duetten an. Ich habe hier einen Beutel mit allen Namen ich ziehe zwei und die zwei singen dann das Duett, das die Karaokemaschine per Zufall aussucht." Beherzt griff er in den Beutel. „Hm", brummte er dann. „Das gefällt mir eher weniger… nachdem die beiden sich schon ein Büro teilen und jetzt auch noch gemeinsam gegessen haben… Nun gut, Lisa Plenske und Rokko Kowalski werden das erste Duett für uns singen", kündigte Erich dann laut an. „Na los, kommen Sie her", forderte er eine schocksteife Lisa auf. „Genau, kommen Sie", griff Rokko amüsiert nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich auf die Bühne.

„Ich bin gespannt, was wir singen müssen", flüsterte Rokko seiner unfreiwilligen Gesangspartnerin zu. Diese konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was um sie herum passierte. Peinlicher ging es ja kaum! „Im Wagen vor mir…", lachte Rokko. „Ich stehe auf diesen Song, der ist so herrlich retro."

„Frau Lindberg, glauben Sie, dass die neue Kollektion ein Hit wird?", flüsterte Bruno derweil der Frau zu, in die er sich im Laufe der vergangenen Wochen hoffnungslos verliebt hatte. „Naja", flüsterte diese zurück. „Sie ist… wie soll ich sagen? Extravagant. Es finden sich ganz sicher Frauen, die das tragen wollen und werden, aber… aber ob das ein Hit wird… ich weiß nicht", fügte die verheiratete Frau hinzu. „Sie muss aber", murmelte Bruno. „Es steht echt nicht gut um Kerima und Lisa stellt Zuhause die Ohren auf Durchzug. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich machen soll." – „Ähm, Herr Lehmann?", räusperte Nora sich. „Wieso flüstern wir eigentlich in Ihrem Büro?" – „Eine gute Frage", flüsterte Bruno. „Ich glaube, weil man das so macht, wenn man nackte Angst verspürt." – „Ach so. Ähm… haben Sie schon einmal mit Friedrich Seidel über die Situation gesprochen? Vielleicht weiß der ja noch irgendeinen Rat."

„Für den Sologesang haben ich und meine Hilde…", deutete Erich auf seine Ehefrau. „… lange konspiriert. Wir haben für jeden ein Lied ausgesucht, von dem wir dachten, dass es am besten zu dem betreffenden Sänger passt. Ich hoffe, wir treten mit unseren Assoziationen niemandem zu Nahe. Ich würde dann als erstes Frau Plenske auf die Bühne bitten." Lisa lief sofort feuerrot an. Wieso ausgerechnet Karaoke? Und wieso ausgerechnet sie? Schon wieder als Erste! Sie schluckte. Ihre Kollegen hatten alle gute Laune, lächelten ihr zu. „Okay", straffte Lisa daher ihre Schulter. „Auf in den Kampf", summte sie leise, als sie nach vorne trat. „Hier", drückte Erich ihr das Mikro in die Hand. Entsetzt riss Lisa die Augen auf, als sie das Lied sah. „Du wolltest dir bloß den Abend vertreiben und nicht gerade allein gehn und riefst bei mir an", murmelte sie undeutlich ins Mikro. „Tausend Mal berührt, tausend Mal ist nichts passiert, tausend und eine Nacht und es hat Zoom gemacht", plärrte sie dann aber Sekunden später voller Inbrunst.

Ein seltsames Gefühl durchlief Rokko, als er an der Reihe war. Nicht weniger schräg als alle anderen sang er „The Power of Love". Wie Erich Kästner nur auf die Idee gekommen war, dieses Lied für ihn auszusuchen! Es war scheußlich und kitschig und passte so gar nicht zu ihm. Lisa hingegen stand verträumt am Bühnenrand und hörte aufmerksam zu. Ob es wohl so etwas wie die Macht der Liebe gab? Seit Davids Abreise hatte sie mehr als nur daran gezweifelt und jetzt? Jetzt durchfuhr sie so ein komisches Gefühl. Sie konnte nicht so recht sagen, was das für ein Gefühl war, aber Rokko nun auch noch anzusehen, machte es nur noch schlimmer.

„Wir brauchen Frau Plenske", rauschte Friedrich einige Tage später in Brunos Büro. „Wir brauchen Lisa ganz dringend. Ich habe mit Engelszungen auf Hugo eingeredet, aber er will nicht von seiner Idee für die Kollektion abgehen. Er tut das für Britta, sagt er. Ich glaube… Lisa kann ihn in seinem Schmerz und seinem Kummer um eine verlorene Liebe ganz anders motivieren als ich es kann." Bruno seufzte herzzerreißend. „Lisa will von Kerima nichts mehr hören. Sie ist glücklich in ihrem neuen Job. Sie ist dabei David zu vergessen. Ich will keine alten Wunden aufreißen." – „Es geht aber nicht anders", entschied Friedrich. „David ist am anderen Ende der Welt. Geben Sie mir Lisas Telefonnummer in dieser Schraubenfabrik. Ich werde sie anrufen." – „Ich denke, wir sollten persönlich vorbeigehen, wenn wir schon das von ihr verlangen", entschied Bruno. Er stand auf. „Na los, hopp", forderte er Friedrich Seidel auf.

„Herr Kowalski, ehrlich, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir eine kleine Ecke vom Tisch zu überlassen?", wollte Lisa derweil genervt von Rokko wissen. „Nichts lieber als das, aber der Tisch ist rund, von daher: Keine Ecke für Sie." – „Sie halten sich wohl für sehr geistreich, Herr Kowalski, oder?" – „Manchmal schon", grinste Rokko. „Sie wollen also etwas Platz an diesem Tisch? Das müsste sich einrichten lassen." – „Sehr nett, Herr Kowalski", ging Lisa auf Rokkos neckenden Tonfall ein. „Wie jetzt? Direkt neben Ihnen?", fragte sie entsetzt, als der Werbefachmann den Aktenberg neben sich in Richtung Tischmitte schob. „Jep, direkt neben mir", lachte er. „So wie ich Sie kenne, brauchen Sie ganz sicher die Akten, die ich auch gerade brauche und dann wird dieser Tisch hier zu einer Aktenautobahn. Von daher ist es das Beste, wenn Sie sich gleich neben mich setzen."

„Frau Plenske, ich kann ja verstehen, dass der Stress bei Kerima manchmal zu viel ist und ich kann auch verstehen, dass Davids Abreise Sie sehr verletzt hat, aber bitte, Kerima und vor allem Hugo brauchen Sie jetzt. Wenn einer seinen Schmerz versteht dann Sie", flehte Friedrich am Nachmittag Lisa an. „Ich glaube kaum, dass sich das vergleichen lässt", erwiderte Lisa distanziert. „Richtig, Britta kommt nie wieder. Sie hingegen… David hat neulich angerufen, es geht ihm…" – „Das will ich so was von gar nicht wissen", fiel Lisa ihm ins Wort. „Ich habe mit David Seidel abgeschlossen und mit Kerima Moda auch. Ich habe einen neuen Job, den ich sehr gerne mache. Ich habe die Aktien an Bruno abgegeben. Ich bin Kerima Moda nichts schuldig. Wenn Sie mich dann bitte meine Arbeit machen lassen würden", erbat Lisa sich kühl. Rokko saß neben ihr und musterte sie von der Seite. So kalt kannte er Lisa gar nicht. „Ähm…", räusperte er sich. „Was gibt es noch, was man für die Kollektion tun könnte? Außer Hugo zu etwas Anderem zu inspirieren…" – „Naja, eine breit angelegte Werbekampagne könnte sicher nicht schaden, vor allem für den Fall, dass Hugo nicht von seinen Entwürfen abgeht. Irgendwie muss man die ja dem Käufer schmackhaft machen." – „Haben Sie schon bei Mariella angefragt, ob sie nicht zurückkommen möchte?", giftete Lisa Friedrich Seidel an. „Ehrlich gesagt, nein." – „Er könnte mich fragen", warf Rokko ein. Kerimas Mitbegründer fuhr herum. „Würden Sie das wirklich tun?" – „Hm… Sie müssten mich fragen, so wie ich Sie damals gefragt habe, als David… Es müsste sich mit meiner Arbeit hier vereinbaren lassen. Ich mag die Firma… ich fühle mich hier irgendwie… Zuhause. Außerdem ist es eine unglaubliche Herausforderung Schrauben zu vermarkten", grinste Rokko, während sich Lisas Blick verfinsterte. „Ich schätze, Herr Seidel, das ist ein Teilerfolg. Wenn Sie dann bitte gehen würden." Dann wandte sie sich an Bruno, der die ganze Zeit schweigend daneben gesessen hatte. „Wir sehen uns Zuhause", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm.

„Wieso haben Sie nicht einen Ton gesagt, Herr Lehmann?", redete Friedrich auf Lisas Bruder ein, als er kurze Zeit später mit ihm aus dem Fahrstuhl in Kerimas Foyer trat. „Sie ist Ihre Schwester. Sie wissen, wie man mit ihr umgehen und reden muss." – „Sie ist meine Halbschwester. Wir kennen uns mal gerade fünf Jahre. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was man sagen muss, um sie zu manipulieren", verteidigte Bruno sich. „Zumindest haben wir Kowalski wieder an Bord. Das ist besser als gar nichts", seufzte Friedrich.

Trübsal blasend saß Bruno über einer Tasse Kakao. „Sie ziehen ein Gesicht, als stünde die Welt vor dem Untergang", drang eine Stimme zu ihm durch. „Nora!", fuhr er herum. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Ihnen das Du angeboten zu haben", zickte diese ihn an. „Aber trotzdem: Wieso gucken Sie so niedergeschlagen?" – „Ach", seufzte Bruno. „Keine Ahnung, warum. Man sollte meinen, ich hätte mich an das Gefühl gewöhnt, ein ewiger Loser zu sein." – „Und warum sind Sie ein ewiger Loser?", nahm Nora neben Bruno Platz. „Ich dachte, ich könnte die Firma für Lisa weiterführen und endlich allen zeigen, was in mir steckt. Ich wollte meinem Vater und meiner Stiefmutter beweisen, dass in mir genauso viel Plenske steckt wie in Lisa, aber… tja… ich habe versagt. Frau von Brahmberg wird Kerima bald übernehmen, Hugo sich mit diesen unmöglichen Klamotten blamieren und ich… ich wieder in meine Schusterwerkstatt in Kalehne gehen." Schwerfällig erhob sich Bruno. „Vielleicht sollte ich schon mal packen."

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Lisa sich verwundert, als sie am nächsten Tag versuchte, ihr Büro zu betreten. Der ganze Flur war voll mit Leuten. „Frau Lindberg", erkannte sie eine der Frauen. „Höchstpersönlich", erwiderte diese distanziert. „Mit der kompletten Kerima Näher-Kolonne. Wir müssen mit Ihnen sprechen." – „Alle?", fragte Lisa angesichts der vielen Frauen entsetzt. „Jawohl und zwar jede einzeln."

Ich bin alleinerziehend… mein Mann verdient nicht viel Geld… mein Mann ist arbeitslos… ich unterstütze meine Mutti, die nur eine kleine Rente hat… ohne Job stehe ich vor dem Abgrund… Lisa wusste nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Die wenigsten der Näherinnen, die sich bei Kästner Schrauben und Werkzeuge die Klinke in die Hand gaben, kannte Lisa persönlich. Einige hatte sie wenigstens schon einmal gesehen. „Nimmt das denn gar kein Ende?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein. Rokko, der ihr gegenüber saß, hob nicht einmal den Kopf.

Gerade als Lisa dachte, der Ansturm auf ihre Person wäre vorbei, öffnete sich die Bürotür erneut. „Frau Lindberg", seufzte Kerimas ehemalige Mehrheitseignerin. „Was soll diese Aktion eigentlich? Wollen Sie alle mir den letzten Nerv rauben?" – „Nein, wollen wir nicht", zog Nora einen Stuhl zu sich heran und setzte sich an den runden Tisch im Zentrum des Zimmers. „Wir wollen, dass Sie zu Kerima zurückkommen." – „Warum sollte das jemand wollen?" – „Weil Kerima Sie braucht!" – „Kerima braucht mich nicht. Kerima hat mich nie gebraucht." – „Kerima braucht Sie – jetzt mehr denn je", erwiderte Nora mit Nachdruck. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was bei Kerima…" – „Ich will es gar nicht wissen", fiel Lisa ihrem Gegenüber ins Wort. „Das ist mir egal. Ich werde es Ihnen trotzdem sagen: Der Kahn ist metaphorisch am Sinken." – „Damit habe ich nichts mehr am Hut. Schon vergessen? Ich habe die Aktien Bruno überschrieben." – „Bruno, he? Der gibt sein Bestes, wirklich. Er macht das großartig, aber er ist eben Handwerker, ein ziemlich kreativer und geschickter Handwerker, aber eben ein Handwerker und kein Zahlenschieber." – „Sehr nett. Zum Zahlenschieben bin ich also gut genug? Dafür stören Sie sogar mein jetziges Leben?" Um die Kontenance zu wahren, atmete Nora ein paar Mal tief durch. „Ihr jetziges Leben stören?", bemühte sie sich, ihre Stimme nicht zu erheben. „Ich glaube, Bruno kennt eine andere Lisa Plenske als ich gerade kennenlernen darf. Laut Ihrem Bruder sind Sie eine mutige und bewundernswerte Frau. Wenn Sie mich fragen, sind Sie einfach nur feige. Sie werfen Ihr Lebenswerk einfach so weg. Und warum? Doch nicht etwa wegen David Seidel?" – „Ich finde, Sie gehen zu weit, Frau Lindberg", stemmte Lisa die Arme in die Hüfte. „Stimmt, ich gehe zu weit. Ich kann Ihnen ja schlecht vorwerfen, dass Sie genau das gleiche tun wie er – einfach alle im Stich lassen. Habe ich ja auch gar nicht das Recht zu. Wer bin ich denn?" Lisa verschränkte nun die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie sind die Frau, die hierher gekommen ist und mir etwas von meinem Lebenswerk erzählt hat." – „Ich hätte Ihnen lieber etwas über familiären Zusammenhalt erzählen sollen. Ist Ihnen eigentlich bewusst, wie sehr Bruno Sie bewundert?" – „Aber er wollte doch die Aktien haben", warf Lisa verwirrt ein. „Haben Sie ihn mal gefragt, warum? Er will endlich allen beweisen, dass er es genauso drauf hat wie Sie. Er hält sich für einen Loser, aber das ist er nicht. Er kriegt bloß einfach nicht die Chance, das zu zeigen." – „Ich stehe zu meinem Bruder. Ich will nur nichts mehr mit Kerima zu tun haben." – „Das lässt sich in diesem Fall aber nun einmal nicht trennen." – „Haben Sie Geschwister?", wollte Lisa von Nora wissen. Die Schnittdirectrice stockte. „Das geht Sie nichts an", zischte sie. Lisa erkannte sofort, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Nora dachte einen Moment lang an ihre eigene Familie. „Ich sehe schon", zwang sie sich dann zu sagen. „Es bringt nichts, mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Sie wollen nicht… okay, dann eben nicht. Wir schaffen das auch irgendwie ohne Sie", schien Nora mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lisa zu sagen. „Es ist nur enttäuschend, dass Ihnen die Menschen, die so große Stücke auf Sie halten, so egal sind." Ohne Lisas betretene Miene zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, rauschte Nora aus dem Büro. „Wo sie Recht hat…", war Rokkos einziger Kommentar, nachdem die Tür lautstark ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Sie gehen schon?", fragte Lisa erstaunt, als Rokko weit vor Feierabend seine Sachen zusammenpackte. „Ich will zu Kerima." – „Kerima", seufzte Lisa. „Das wird langsam zum Unwort des Tages." – „Sie können ja mitkommen", bot Rokko an. „Ich will aber nicht", knurrte die ehemalige Mehrheitseignerin. „Ich dachte, ich wäre da eindeutig gewesen." – „Waren Sie. Aber Sie sind auch eine Frau. Frauen sind wankelmütig", grinste Rokko, hob dann aber die Hände, als er Lisa bitterbösen Blick sah. „Und dafür lieben wir Männer die Frauen. Wenn Sie es sich also anders überlegen sollten, dann können Sie ganz sicher noch dazu stoßen." Der Werbefachmann setzte sich in Bewegung. Kaum hatte seine Hand die Türklinke berührt, räusperte Lisa sich. „Wieso tun Sie das?", wollte sie wissen. „Was?" – „Wieso hauen Sie erst von Kerima ab und wieso sind Sie der erste, der wieder an Bord ist, wenn es brenzlig wird?" – „Weil ich eben auch wankelmütig bin", lachte Rokko. „Naja…", wurde er dann ernst. „Ich war ja als Freiberufler immer auf der Suche nach neuen Herausforderungen. So sieht man auch etwas von der Welt, aber es ist… wie soll ich sagen… jedes Unternehmen ist anders und Kerima… Kerima hatte einen ganz eigenen Charme. Da hatte ich zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, ich könnte es da länger aushalten." Gedankenverloren lächelte Rokko einen Moment. „Außerdem hat Friedrich Seidel mich darum gebeten. Als Kerima ihn damals gebraucht hat und ich ihn gebeten habe, zurückzukommen, da hat er keine Sekunde gezögert… und ich tue das auch nicht. Soll ja auch nicht für immer sein, sondern nur für die Krise." – „Kerima hat keine Krise, Kerima ist eine Krise", warf Lisa ein. „Das glaube ich nicht", grinste Rokko sie an. „Ich muss langsam los. Wir sehen uns morgen… oder später… je nach Plenskeschem Wankelmut." Der Werbefachmann winkte seiner Kollegin zu, was ihn wie einen Fünfjährigen aussehen ließ.

„Wir tun, was wir können, aber nur weil Nora eine herausragende Schnittdirectrice ist und ich Hugos Gekrakel entziffern kann, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das eine gute Kollektion wird", war Hannah gerade vor versammelter Mannschaft der Kragen geplatzt. „Die Entwürfe wären gut, wenn wir Klamotten für Satanisten entwerfen würden, aber…", zuckte sie hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß… ich weiß…", murmelte Bruno hilflos. „Und wenn wir bunte statt schwarze Stoffe verwenden würde… Was ist gerade in? Geblümt? Kariert? Gestreift?" Flehend sah er Nora an. „Einen Versuch wäre es wert", gab diese zu. „Aber das wird uns die ganze Nacht kosten, wenn das überhaupt reicht." – „Wir brauchen ja bloß einen Prototypen pro Entwurf… und der muss auch nur irgendwie die Show überstehen", redete Bruno beschwörend auf sein Gegenüber ein. „Bloß, he?", zog Nora kritisch die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Frau Plenske? Sie sind ja noch hier?", staunte Erich Kästner nicht schlecht, als er seine allabendliche Runde durch seine Firma drehte. „Ja, ich habe hier noch das eine oder andere durchzusehen…", wollte Lisa sich rechtfertigen. „Frau Plenske?", setzte sich der ältere Herr auf Rokkos Stuhl. „Mir ist nicht entgangen, was hier heute los war." – „Das kommt ganz sicher nicht wieder vor." – „Darum geht es nicht", wiegelte der Mann Lisas Rechtfertigungsversuch ab. „Es geht darum… wissen Sie, ich weiß zu schätzen, dass Sie hier die Abläufe und die Bücher und so optimieren, aber… so eine Stelle als Unternehmensberaterin, die ist nicht für immer, wissen Sie? Wenn Sie also etwas erledigen müssen, dann… niemand würde Ihnen einen Vorwurf machen." – „Ich habe nichts zu erledigen", stellte Lisa sich stur. „Das kenne ich. In meinem Leben gab es auch mal eine Zeit, da konnte ich keine Schrauben und Werkzeuge und all das Zeug mehr sehen. Da dachte ich, ich würde unbedingt etwas Anderes machen müssen." – „Was ist passiert, damit Sie wieder zur Firma gefunden haben?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ich bin zur Besinnung gekommen. Ich habe das alles hier aufgebaut. Das konnte ich doch nicht sich selbst überlassen."

„Guten Abend, Herr Haas", begrüßte Lisa einige Zeit später den Designer. „Frau Plenske", gab dieser in einem leidenden Tonfall zurück. „Herr Kowalski ist nicht hier", informierte er sie. Gerade als er die Tür vor Lisas Nase zuschlagen wollte, trat diese in die Wohnung. „Ich weiß. Ich bin ihretwegen hier." – „Meinetwegen?" – „Ja, ihretwegen." – „Meinetwegen?", fragte der Designer ungläubig. „Ja, ihretwegen. Dieses Gespräch können wir so den ganzen Abend führen", schmunzelte Lisa. „Ich hatte heute Besuch auf meiner neuen Arbeitsstelle", begann sie zu erzählen. „Und?", gab Hugo sich gleichgültig. „Und? Es waren Kerimas Näherinnen. Die reißen sich den Allerwertesten auf, um eine Kollektion auf die Beine zu stellen." – „Meine Entwürfe sind Spiegel meines derzeitigen Gemütszustands." – „Wenn es danach geht, sind Sie suizidal", entfuhr es Lisa zu ihrem eigenen Schrecken. „Können Sie nicht versuchen, Ihre Gefühle in etwas Konstruktives, etwas Lebensbejahendes zu leiten?" – „Nein", wiegelte der exaltierte Designer ab. „Ich widme diese Kollektion meiner Britta." – „Und die lief ja auch so oft in diesem Düsterlook herum", stellte Lisa fest. „Wieso sieht die Kollektion nicht aus wie Ihre Frau, wenn Sie Ihrer Frau gewidmet ist?" – „Gehen Sie", bat Hugo. „Ich will niemanden sehen… und schon gar keine Hobbypsychologen mit ihren Manipulationsversuchen hören müssen."

Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich vor Lisa. Sie atmete tief durch. Sie sah zur Decke, dann auf ihre Füße. „Und los", feuerte sie sich selbst an. Niemand zu sehen, erkannte sie zu ihrer Verwunderung. Kein Mensch im Foyer… ein seltener Anblick bei Kerima. Langsam durchquerte Lisa den Raum, ging am Catering vorbei. Sie lächelte kurz. Hier hatte doch alles angefangen. Es kamen Stimmen aus dem Atelier. Da waren also alle. Sie trat an den Vorhang heran. Sollte sie? Dafür war sie doch gekommen, oder? Sie schlug das Stück Stoff beiseite. „Lisa!", fuhr Bruno herum und strahlte. „Schön, dass du da bist." – „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich hier soll, aber…" – „Was du hier sollst? Du hast Hugo dazu bewegt, hierher zukommen." Lisas Blick wanderte durch das Atelier. „Ich war mit dem Auto einfach schneller", erklärte Hugo ihr, ohne von seinem Tisch aufzusehen. „Oh, dann… dann werde ich wohl mal wieder gehen", stotterte Lisa. „Wieso denn?" – „Weil ich hier nicht gebraucht werde." – „Unsinn", winkte Bruno ab. „Du könntest mal mit in mein Büro kommen und meine Kostenaufstellung für die Show gegenrechnen."

Am Abend vor der großen Show war Lisa die letzte, die das Kerima-Gebäude verließ. Alles beim Alten, schmunzelte sie in sich hinein. Hugos neue Kollektion und Rokkos Ideen für die Show fraßen aber auch so viele Finanzmittel, dass sie jeden freie Minute rechnend bei Kerima verbracht hatte. „Sie sollten da besser nicht rausgehen", fing Rokko seine Kollegin an der Haupttür des Hochhauses ab. „Unwetterwarnung", schüttelte er erklärend Wasser aus seinen Locken. „Die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel liegen lahm, bis es vorbei ist und meine grenzgeniale mit dem City-Roller zu fahren, endete in einer viel zu kalten Dusche." – „Oh je", machte Lisa große Augen. „Kommen Sie", griff sie nach Rokkos Arm und zog ihn mit sich in das Gebäude. „Dass Sie sich bloß nicht erkälten." – „Nein, Mutti, ich esse jede Tag Obst. Mit so vielen Vitaminen kann mir gar nichts passieren." Lisa schnaubte beleidigt, während sie den Fahrstuhl betätigte. „Verhohnepiepeln kann ich mich alleine."

„Ach schön, dass Kerima ein Unternehmen mit Stil ist und richtige Handtücher hat und nicht diese Dinger aus Papier", rieb Rokko sich kurze Zeit später die Locken trocken. „Ich habe schnell Kakao gekocht", erklärte Lisa ihm. „Super", nahm der Werbekomet hüpfend auf der Arbeitsfläche im Catering Platz. „Wie lange, meinen Sie, wird dieses Gewitter dauern?" – „Keine Ahnung", gab Rokko ehrlich zu. „Sie sind müde und wollen nach Hause, he?" – „Ehrlich gesagt, ja", seufzte Lisa. „Denken Sie…", deutete sie mit dem Kinn auf den Laufsteg mitten im Raum. „… dass das funktionieren wird?" – „Sagen Sie es mir." – „Ich… ich weiß es nicht." – „Hm", brummte Rokko. „Sie sollten selbstbewusst ‚Na selbstverständlich' sagen." – „Ich bin mir aber wirklich nicht sicher", murmelte Lisa. „Los", hüpfte Rokko von der Arbeitsfläche. „Sagen Sie es." – „Was?" – „Na dass das ganz sicher ein Riesenerfolg wird." – „Die Show wird ein Riesenerfolg", sagte Lisa wenig überzeugend. „Okay… okay", hob Rokko die Hände. „Das ist ein schwieriger Fall. Los, mitkommen", forderte er Lisa auf.

„Und was soll das?", zwinkerte Lisa in den grellen Scheinwerfer. „Sie laufen jetzt den Laufsteg rauf und runter", verlangte Rokko von ihr. „Wozu soll das gut sein?" – „Damit Sie selbst sehen, dass diese Show ein Erfolg wird", legte der Werbefachmann eine CD ein. „Und hopp."

„Sie sind vielleicht für den kaufmännischen Teil geboren, aber Ihr Gang auf dem Laufsteg ist wirklich erbärmlich." – „Das war ja auch nicht meine Idee. Hören Sie, Herr Kowalski, ich glaube ja, dass die Show gut werden kann, aber bitte erlösen Sie mich von dieser Aktion hier." – „Von wegen", hechtete Rokko auf den Schauplatz der Modenschau. „Ein Model läuft so", stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und tippelte betont mit dem Gesäß wackelnd den Catwalk hinunter. „Sehen Sie das?" – „Oh mein Gott!", hielt Lisa sich die Augen zu. „Das ist unanständig!", lachte sie. „Das ist doch gar nicht wahr", kam Rokko auf sie zu. „Los, probieren Sie es auch mal." – „Nein", lehnte Lisa ab. „Das… das kann ich nicht. Das ist wirklich…" – „Ja, ja, unanständig", baute der Werbefachmann sich hinter ihr auf. „So", legte er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. „Kreisen", befahl er spielerisch. „Gott, meine Oma war lockerer in der Hüfte und die hatte zwei künstliche Gelenke", zog er Lisa auf. „Nochmal", unterstützte er Lisa hilflose Hüftbewegungen mit seinen Händen.

„Ich glaube, das Gewitter ist schneller vorbei als Sie lernen, sich locker zu machen", schaffte Rokko es kaum, sich zu beruhigen. „Ich bin locker", widersprach Lisa. „Hm, wie eine Autobahnbrücke." – „Oah", empörte die ehemalige Mehrheitseignerin sich. „Frau Plenske, das ist jetzt wirklich unanständig", brachte Rokko sie absichtlich zum Erröten, als er spürte, wie Lisa in einem erneuten Versuch, ihr Becken kreisen zu lassen, dieses an ihm rieb. „Okay, das reicht", entschied Lisa peinlich berührt. „Das Catwalk-Training ist beendet", wollte sie einen Schritt von Rokko wegmachen, doch dieser ließ sie nicht los. „Was ist?", drehte Lisa ihren Kopf zu ihm. Einen Moment lang trafen sich ihre Blicke. Rokko legte eine Hand auf Lisas Wange, streichelte vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über ihre Haut. Lisa biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eigentlich wollte sie peinlich berührt wegsehen, doch Rokkos Hand hielt sie davon ab, das Gesicht wegzudrehen. Langsam drehte sie sich um, bevor sie sich gegen Rokko fallen ließ. Dieser seufzte glücklich, bevor er beide Arme um sie legte. Lisa spielte einen Augenblick mit ihren Fingern auf Rokkos Brust, bevor sie allen ihren Mut zusammennahm und sein Gesicht an ihres zog.

„Lisa?", zischte Rokko am nächsten Abend seiner Kollegen hinter den Kulissen der großen Kerima-Show zu. „Was? Funktioniert irgendetwas nicht?", fragte diese panisch. „Nein, alles läuft prima", grinste Rokko. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" – „Ich bin so aufgeregt, mir ist schon ganz schlecht." – „Dafür gibt es keinen Grund", zog er sie an sich. „Die Show wird phänomenal. Hannah, Nora und Hugo haben wirklich wunderbare Arbeit geleistet. Der Laufsteg…" – „Der hat doch nicht gelitten, weil wir da gestern diese Laufübungen draufgemacht haben, oder?" – „Der Laufsteg ist auch prima. Bruno hat vorhin nochmal alle Schrauben nachgezogen." – „Bruno?", fragte Lisa alarmiert. „Hab doch ein bisschen Vertrauen", lachte Rokko. „Außerdem: Wenn der Laufsteg zusammenbricht, sind wir länger in der Presse." – „Aber in den Negativschlagzeilen." – „Jede PR ist gute PR", lachte Rokko. „Es wird schon alles schiefgehen. Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, was du nach der Show machst." – „Weiß ich noch nicht. Kommt drauf an, wie sie läuft." – „Soll heißen?" – „Naja, wenn sie scheiße läuft, gehe ich hinterher zu einer Brücke und springe. Und wenn sie gut läuft… joah… gehe ich über die Brücke drüber zur S-Bahn und fahre nach Hause", zwang Lisa sich zu einem Scherz. „Was hältst du davon, dich der Brücke und deinem Zuhause fernzuhalten und nach der Show mit zu mir zu kommen? Wir könnten dann gemeinsam feiern oder trauern, je nachdem wie es läuft." – „Klingt nett", lächelte Lisa scheu. „Ich bin dabei." – „Schön", freute Rokko sich. „Ja, schön", bestätigte Lisa. „Weißt du, was noch schön wäre? Wenn wir uns jetzt gute Plätze suchen… für die Show, meine ich. Es sind nur noch ein paar Minuten", deutete der Werbefachmann auf den Trubel um die beiden herum.

„Entspann dich", flüsterte Rokko seiner Kollegin zu. „Es läuft doch gut bisher", streichelte er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Sag mal, was läuft da eigentlich zwischen deinem Bruder und der Lindberg?", wollte er Lisa ablenken. „Weiß ich nicht", flüsterte Lisa zurück. „Ich habe ihn gefragt, aber er will nichts sagen, wenn ich ihm nicht sage, was das mit dir und mir ist." – „Was ist denn mit dir und mir?" – „Weiß ich ja auch nicht. Ich kann dem ganzen noch keinen Namen geben." – „Echt nicht?" – „Ich würde ja sagen, wir gehen miteinander, aber das ist mit Mitte 20 doch nicht mehr der richtige Ausdruck, oder?" – „Wieso nicht?" – „Kann ich das so nennen?" – „Klar", bestätigte Rokko ihr. „Ist doch alles noch ganz frisch. Huch, guck mal, das Model mit dem Brautkleid ist gestürzt." Lisa fuhr herum. „Oh, das war gemein", schimpfte sie mit Rokko. „Dieser geschmacklose Scherz hat mich mindesten zehn Jahr meines Lebens gekostet."

Keiner der vielen Gäste merkte, wie sich zum Show-Höhepunkt die Fahrstuhltür öffnete und David Seidel die Kerima-Räumlichkeiten betrat. In diesem Moment legte Lisa gerade ihren Kopf an Rokkos Schulter, lächelte glücklich und sagte etwas zu ihm, das David nur zu gerne gehört hätte. Hugo war gerade dabei den Laufsteg zu betreten und sich der Presse zu stellen. David hatte also irgendein wichtiges Ereignis verpasst… oder war gerade im richtigen Moment von seiner Reise zurückgekehrt, je nach dem wie man es betrachtete.

„So, genug angestoßen", lachte Bruno. „Lasst ihn uns endlich kippen, bevor er warm wird", deutete er auf sein Glas Sekt. Lisa nippte nur kurz an ihrem Glas. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht viel vertrug und sie wollte jegliche Peinlichkeit an diesem Abend vermeiden. „Mit mir hat noch niemand angestoßen", drang eine Stimme von hinten zu dem erleichterten Kerima-Team durch. Lisa drehte sich als erstes um. „David?", staunte sie. „Ja, ich bin's. Gerade rechtzeitig zurück von meiner Segeltour, he? War ne tolle Show. Ich habe zwar nicht alles gesehen, aber das Finale war fulminant." Er nickte kurz in die Runde. „Wir kennen uns noch nicht", hielt er Nora die Hand hin. „David Seidel." – „Nora Lindberg", stellte diese sich vor. „Bruno Lehmann. Ich bin Lisas Bruder", griff der neue Mehrheitseigner nach Davids Hand. „Du hast einen Bruder?", fragte der sonnengebräunte Mann überrascht. „David, kann ich dich mal alleine sprechen?", wollte Lisa selbstsicher wissen.

„Meine Güte in dieser Kaschemme war ich lange nicht", lachte David, als Lisa ihn in das kleine fensterlose Büro führte, das einmal ihres gewesen war. „Was willst du hier?" – „Du hast gefragt, ob du mich alleine sprechen kannst. Ich bin dir nur hierher gefolgt." – „Ich meine hier in Berlin." – „Hast du Angst, ich könnte dir bei Kerima dazwischenfunken oder geht es dir um Rokko?" – „Was?", fragte Lisa empört. „Ihr wirkt verliebt." – „Ja, vielleicht. Hör zu David, die Dinge sind ohne dich weitergegangen… nicht auf die konventionelle Art, aber ich habe mich weiterentwickelt. Kerima läuft super… unter Brunos Führung. Ich habe eine neue Aufgabe außerhalb der Modewelt… und Rokko… er… er bedeutet mir viel." – „Er bedeutet dir viel? Klingt nicht nach der großen Liebe." – „David, was willst du hier, in Berlin?" – „Ich war lange unterwegs, oder? Ich hatte viel Zeit nachzudenken und…" – „Zu welchem Schluss bist du gekommen?" – „Ich möchte der Mann in deinem Leben sein. Ich möchte, dass wir Kerima Kerima sein lassen und du mit mir auf große Segelreise gehst." – „Nein", warf Lisa sofort ein. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Oder ist dir einfach egal, was ich zu sagen habe? Ich…" – „Dir bedeutet Rokko viel. Das habe ich durchaus zur Kenntnis genommen, aber für mich klang durch, dass ich nicht völlig chancenlos bin." – „Doch, das bist du." Lisa schwieg einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. „Weißt du, kaum dass du weg warst, hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde gar nichts mehr stemmen können. Ich habe mein Leben umgekrempelt. Du hast nicht mehr den gleichen Stellenwert wie vorher." – „Hat Rokko den jetzt?" – „Das weiß ich nicht – noch nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass du mich diesmal nicht mit deinen übereilten Geständnissen durcheinander bringen wirst." – „Das ist kein übereiltes Geständnis. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht." – „Dann macht es dir sicher nichts aus, wenn ich mir jetzt lange Zeit zum Nachdenken nehme. Da draußen wartet eine Party", deutete Lisa auf die Tür.

Lisa, mach dich locker, sprach die ehemalige Mehrheitseignerin von Kerima mit sich. Ihr geht miteinander. Da gehört Sex dazu. Sex kann schon nicht so schlecht sein, sonst gäbe es die Menschheit ja nicht mehr. Rokkos Hand hatte ihren Weg unter Lisas Oberteil gefunden. Die junge Frau merkte, dass sie sich versteifte. Ihre Hand tastete nach Rokkos, nur um sie unter ihrem Oberteil hervorzuziehen. „Es tut mir leid", setzte sie sich abrupt auf. „Ich kann nicht…", wollte sie zu einer Erklärung ansetzen. „Schon gut. War doch klar. Kaum taucht David Seidel wieder auf, drehst du dich um 180 Grad." – „Rokko… ich… es…", begann Lisa hilflos zu stammeln. „Erspar dir und mir das", kletterte der Angesprochene aus seinem Bett. „Gute Nacht", verzog er sich ins Wohnzimmer.

„Und was ist jetzt mit dir und dieser Nora?", wollte Jürgen von Bruno wissen. „Die Klatschblätter sind voll mit Bildern von dir und ihr in ein ziemlich vertrauliches Gespräch vertieft." – „Sie ist verheiratet", murmelte Bruno. „Und? Das ist doch kein Hindernis", winkte der Kioskbesitzer ab. „Für sie schon. Sie liebt ihren Mann, sagt sie." – „Mit dem Mund, aber was sagen ihre Augen?" – „Die sprechen nicht. Ich will da einfach nicht zu viel hineininterpretieren, okay?" – „Okay." Jürgen sah auf, als er das Glockenspiel an der Kiosktür hörte. „Oh, sieh mal einer an, wer da ist." Bruno fuhr sofort herum. „Oh, wie schön. Weißt du, wo Lisa ist?", wollte er von dem Kunden wissen, der gerade den Laden betreten hatte. „Keine Ahnung. Sie muss heute ziemlich früh gegangen sein." – „Eigentlich ist sie mitten in der Nacht gegangen", erhob Bruno die Stimme. „Sie hat mich völlig aufgelöst angerufen und ich habe sie dann abgeholt und nach Hause gefahren. Was hast du dir bei der Aktion gedacht, he? Sie so runterzuputzen, nur weil du nicht zum Schuss kommst. Wer glaubst du, dass sie ist, he? Du weißt ganz genau, dass Lisa nicht ist wie jedes billige Flittchen. Willst du ihr zum Vorwurf machen, dass sie nicht gleich in der ersten Nacht mit irgendjemandem in die Kiste steigt?" Während Brunos Redeschwall hatte Rokko mehrmals den Mund zum Widerspruch geöffnet, hatte aber keinen Ton rausgebracht. „Niemand macht das mit meiner kleinen Schwester, ist das klar? Du bringst das umgehend in Ordnung oder du erlebst mich." – „Ist Lisa bei Kerima oder bei Schrauben und Werkzeuge?", ergriff Rokko nun doch das Wort.

„Hey", betrat Rokko Lisas Büro bei Kerima. Seit Bruno hier arbeitete, war es erheblich chaotischer und trug kaum noch etwas von ihrer Handschrift. „Lisa?", hakte Rokko nach, als die junge Frau sich nicht umdrehte. Sie wirkte melancholisch wie sie so aus dem Fenster sah. „Ich… ich wollte mit dir reden… wegen letzter Nacht. Es…" Der Werbefachmann trat näher an sie heran. „Oh bitte, Lisa, nicht weinen. Bitte weine nicht deswegen", drehte er sie vorsichtig zu sich um. „Bitte, Lisa, ich muss gleich mitweinen, wenn ich dich so sehe. Ich habe mich gestern idiotisch benommen. Ich hätte mich nicht so im Ton vergreifen dürfen." – „Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war. Ich… ich weiß doch auch nicht, warum ich so eine Angst vor dem ersten Mal habe. Aber du musst mir glauben, David hat nichts damit zu tun", schluchzte Lisa verzweifelt. „Das ist dein erstes Mal?", lachte Rokko ungläubig auf. „Was glaubst du denn? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass jemals jemand versucht hätte, sich mir auf diese Art und Weise zu nähern?", rang Lisa verbittert nach Worten. „Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Ich meine, du bist eine großartige Frau, du bist interessant und wunderschön." – „Verschaukeln kann ich mich alleine", schniefte Lisa. „Du bist wunderschön. Für mich bist du wunderschön", versicherte Rokko ihr. „Ich dachte, du und David… ihr hättet… als er… sich bewusst geworden ist, dass er dich liebt – vor der Entführung." – „Nein!", widersprach Lisa heftig. „Da waren wir zwei doch noch zusammen." Rokkos Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Du bist süß." – „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Rokko." – „Das muss es nicht. Es muss mir leidtun. Ich hätte mich nicht so vergessen dürfen, aber ich wusste doch nicht… Lisa, das erste Mal ist nichts, wovor man Angst haben muss. Es ist auch nichts, was man überstürzen sollte. Wir kriegen das alles hin, okay? Das hättest du mir wirklich sagen können." – „Ich wollte ja… ich… ich wusste nicht wie und du hast so viel geredet…" – „Das nächste Mal wirfst du mir ein Kissen ins Gesicht und nutzt den Moment des Schweigens zur Informationsweitergabe, okay?", brachte Rokko sein Gegenüber zum Lächeln. „Du bist hinreißend, wenn du so guckst", gestand er ihr.

„Und du willst wirklich nicht dauerhaft zu Kerima zurück?", führte Rokko Lisa durch das Foyer des Modeunternehmens. „Bruno kann jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn er Hilfe braucht und so richtig kann man sich von dieser Firma ja auch nicht lösen, aber dauerhaft? Nein, dauerhaft würde ich lieber diese Unternehmensberatersache machen." – „Verstehe. Eigentlich auch witzig, ich fand die Aussicht auf eine Festanstellung immer sehr reizend." – „Und ich habe mich gerade erst in die Idee verliebt, mich von Job zu Job zu hangeln." – „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, du hättest dich in mich verliebt", grinste Rokko. „Nun, was soll ich dazu sagen?", lachte Lisa. „Du könntest mir versichern, dass ich nicht mit deinem Job konkurrieren muss. Und vergiss nicht, dabei den Dackelblick aufzusetzen." – „Wolltest du nicht zu Kästners?", wechselte Lisa schmunzelnd das Thema. „Wollte ich. Und du wolltest nach Hause, richtig?" – „Richtig." – „Telefonieren wir später?" – „Gerne", beugte Lisa sich zu einem Abschiedskuss vor.

„Haben Sie Lisa etwa schon wieder vertrieben?", ließ eine männliche Stimme Rokko aufhorchen. „Nein, Herr Seidel." – „Ich dachte nur, sie sah aus, als hätte sie geweint." – „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht." – „Hier auf der Besucherbank kriegt man eine Menge mit. Wann wird dieser Bruno sich eigentlich mal bequemen, mit mir über meine Position hier im Unternehmen zu sprechen?" Rokko drückte seine Gleichgültigkeit mit einem Schulterzucken aus. „Sie beide sind also wieder zusammen, ja? Das freut mich für Sie, wirklich." Rokko konnte seine Überraschung kaum zurückhalten. „Ja, wirklich. Ich meine… Lisa hat ja immer nur mich geliebt, aber bis sie sich wieder erinnert, dass das auch immer noch der Fall ist, können Sie sich ja ein bisschen mit ihr amüsieren." – „Klingt reizend. Sind Sie sich sicher, dass das etwas zwischen Ihnen und Lisa ist und nicht etwas zwischen Ihnen und mir?" – „Hä?" – „Es wirkt, als würde Ihnen die Vorstellung, dass Lisa sich ernsthaft für einen anderen Mann als Sie interessieren könnte, Angst machen. Sind Sie deshalb so unausstehlich zu mir? Weil ich dieser Mann sein könnte?" – „Ich sag Ihnen etwas, Sie Suppenkasper, Lisa hat immer nur mich geliebt und wird immer nur mich lieben. Sie waren bisher nur der Lückenbüßer und Sie sind es gerade wieder." – „Und Sie meinen, ihr das mit plötzlichem Weglaufen und plötzlichem Wiederauftauchen am besten zu zeigen?" – „Okay, ich habe Fehler gemacht, aber Lisa hat mir schon ganz andere Sachen verziehen."

Derweil lief Lisa von der S-Bahn-Haltstelle in Göberitz zu ihrem Elternhaus. Sie hatte es wirklich gut getroffen, dachte sie im Stillen bei sich. Das mit Rokko hatte sich wieder eingerenkt. Er war schon irgendwie toll, grinste sie, als ein Wagen neben ihr zum Stehen kam. In der irrigen Annahme, jemand würde sie jetzt nach dem Weg fragen, sah Lisa auf. „Herr von Brahmberg", erkannte sie ihr Gegenüber schockiert. „Los, einsteigen", hielt der ehemalige Geschäftsführer von Kerima eine Waffe durch die heruntergelassene Scheibe.

„Hey Lisa, ich bin's schon wieder. Ich weiß, ich habe dir schon die ganze Mailbox vollgequatscht, aber ich dachte, wir telefonieren heute Abend und… naja… du gehst einfach nicht ans Telefon. Deine Eltern sagten, du bist nicht Zuhause. Ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen. Melde dich doch einfach mal, wenn du das hier gehört hast." Seufzend legte Rokko den Telefonhörer weg. Langsam wurde es spät. Es hatte also wenig Sinn, es weiter zu versuchen.

„Herr von Brahmberg, bitte", jammerte Lisa, als dieser sie aus dem Auto zerrte. „Ich habe Ihnen doch gar nichts getan. Ich habe nicht mehr mit Kerima zu tun." – „Sie waren bei der Show, oder?", herrschte Richard sie an. „Ihr Bruder war dabei, den Karren in den Dreck zu reiten und da tauchen Sie auf und machen einen auf Superwoman. Ich stand so kurz davor, Kerima an mich zu bringen!" Unsanft packte Richard Lisa. „Los, geh schon!", schubste er sie in einen Bretterverschlag. „Aua!", entfuhr es Lisa, als sie auf die Knie stürzte. „Meine Brille. Bitte, Herr von Brahmberg, ich habe meine Brille verloren. Ich kann doch so nichts sehen." – „Brauchst du auch gar nicht", schlug Richard die Tür hinter sich zu. „Außer das Ding soll mit dir beerdigt werden."

„Rokko! Rokko!", hämmerte Bruno am nächsten Morgen wie wild an die Tür des Werbefachmannes. „Ich komme ja schon", murmelte dieser verschlafen von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Was ist?", winkte er Lisas Bruder zu sich in die Wohnung. „Lisa ist letzte Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen." – „Oh", verzog sich Rokkos Gesicht verletzt. „Nein, ist sie nicht. Sie geht nicht an ihr Telefon. Bernd und Helga sind am Durchdrehen. Die Polizei hat angefangen, nach ihr zu suchen, weil dieser von Brahmberg aus dem Gefängnis getürmt ist", redete Bruno ohne Punkt und Komma. „Sie haben ihre Tasche und ihre Brille gefunden… irgendwo außerhalb von Göberitz."

„Aufstehen", herrschte Richard Lisa an. Diese wurde aus einem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen. „Die Bullen suchen nach mir. Los, wir müssen hier weg", fuchtelte er mit seiner Waffe vor Lisas Gesicht herum. „Ab ins Auto", befahl er.

Ängstlich krallte Lisa sich an ihrem Sitz fest. Richard fuhr auf der engen Landstraße viel schneller als erlaubt. „Herr von Brahmberg", setzte sie zu einem erneuten Versuch, Richard von diesem Irrsinn abzubringen. „Halt endlich die Fresse", herrschte er sie an. „Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn. Es bringt niemandem etwas, wenn Sie uns beide todfahren." Soweit sie das erkennen konnte, war Richard nicht einmal angeschnallt. Ein Schrei entfuhr Lisa, als ihr Entführer die nächste Kurve schnitt.

„Wir werden sie ganz sicher finden", versuchte ein Polizist Bernd und Helga Plenske zu beruhigen. „Haben Sie denn überhaupt seine Spur?" – „Jein, mehr kann ich beim momentanen Stand der Ermittlungen nicht sagen." Bruno betrachtete seinen Vater und seine Stiefmutter mit Sorge. Die beiden waren extra aus Göberitz zu Kerima gekommen. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Beziehungen zur Cosa Nostra noch", raunte Nora ihm zu. „Die Mafia ist in diesen Dingen erheblich schneller." Bruno sah die Schnittdirectrice entsetzt an. „Das ist der falsche Moment für Scherze." – „Ich weiß."

„Wessen Telefon klingelt da?", wollte der ermittelnde Beamte wissen, als eine Melodie erklang. „Meins", meldete Rokko sich zu Wort. „Unbekannte Nummer." – „Gehen Sie ran. Wenn es Herr von Brahmberg ist, dann geben Sie uns ein Zeichen und halten ihn möglichst lange in der Leitung, okay?" – „Kowalski." – „Rokko?", flüsterte eine verängstigte Frauenstimme. „Lisa?" – „Er ist gegen einen Baum gefahren. Er blutet ganz dolle und der Wagen raucht. Ich kriege ihn einfach nicht hinter dem Lenkrad vor." – „Lisa, wo bist du?" – „Ich weiß es nicht. Meine Brille ist weg. Ich kann nicht viel sehen." – „Ist gut. Okay, Süße, beruhige dich. Die Polizei ist hier. Wir finden dich, okay? Ist das Richards Handy, mit dem du telefoniert." Lisa brummte eine positive Antwort. „Wir sind gleich bei dir, okay?", erklärte Rokko, als der Polizist ihm ein Zeichen gab. „Wir sind ganz bald bei dir."

Völlig verstört verfolgte Lisa so gut es ging wie die Feuerwehr Richard aus seinem Wagen schnitt. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie ein Dienstwagen von Kerima und ein schnittiger Sportwagen vorfuhren. „Lisa!", sprang David aus seinem Auto. Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und kniff die Augen zusammen. Unsicher machte sie einen paar Schritte nach vorne. Bald erkannte sie auch die Menschen, die aus dem anderen Wagen gestiegen waren. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ging sie auf Rokko zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. David betrachtete die Szene nachdenklich. Dann stieg er in sein Auto und fuhr davon.

„Lisa? Liiii-sa", lachte Rokko ausgelassen. „Guck mal, Ariane, die Mama hat einen Tagtraum", drehte er das kleine Mädchen zu seiner Ehefrau. „Ich habe keinen Tagtraum", errötete Lisa. „Ich… ich habe nur an etwas gedacht." – „So so." – „An etwas, das schon einige Zeit zurückliegt." – „Okay, du musst nicht gleich rot werden." – „Ich werde nicht rot. Aber Ariane… und das bestimmt nicht, weil sie an etwas Unanständiges gedacht hat." – „Oh", seufzte Rokko. „Der unschöne Aspekt des Vaterseins. Ich schätze, du willst, dass ich sie wickle." – „Ich bitte darum. Ich rufe in der Zwischenzeit schnell bei Bruno an. Der wollte einen Tipp, was er Nora zur Scheidung schenken kann." – „Aha. Ist dir etwas Gutes eingefallen?" – „Nein, und genau das werde ich ihm sagen", grinste Lisa.

19


End file.
